Love Knows No Age
by Yolbert
Summary: Lucy adalah orang yang kaya raya serta pandai, ia mencintai seseorang yang umurnya jauh 9 tahun lebih tua dari lucy yang merupakan artis terkenal, mereka berjuang dan akhirnya saling mencintai dan berjuang agar cinta mereka menjadi abadi. Bagaimana akhir dari cinta tersebut? Apakah berakhir dengan bahagia ataukah sebuah kesengsaraan karena tidak bisa memiliki?


**Love Is Never Knowing Age**

Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima

Pairing :Natsu X Lucy

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo, Gaje, abal abal, dan lain lain yang tidak penting.

.

.

_Summary_ : Lucy adalah orang yang kaya raya serta pandai, ia mencintai seseorang yang umurnya jauh 9 tahun lebih tua dari lucy ysng merupakan artis terkenal, merekaberjuang dan akhirnya saling mencintai dan berjuang akan cinta mereka agar mereka mendapatkan cinta abadi. Bagaimana akhir dari cinta tersebut? Apakah berakhir dengan bahagia ataukah sebuah kesengsaraan karena tidak bisa memiliki?

* * *

**Magnolia City**

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Magnolia, pada saat matahari bersinar burung burung berkicau di udara serta suasana sejuk yang membuat semua orang yang ada di kota Magnolia merasa tempat tersebut sebagai surga dunia berhubungan dengan keindahan tempat tersebut, anak satu satunya dari keluarga terkaya di Magnolia ini yang merupakan anak pintar ini sedang terlelap di atas kasur yang empuk sekali berisikan bulu angsa.

"LUCYYYY..." teriak sang ibunda tercinta yang sudah stress akibat Lucy belum bangun.

Lucy tetap terdiam di kasurnya.

"Lucy cepat nanti kamu terlambat sekolah loh!"

Masih tak dijawab, Layla ー ibu Lucy, kembali berseru "Lucy, kamu akan masuk SMP hari ini!"

Lucy terkejut, "A-ah, iya. Aku segera kesana Ma..." jawab Lucy segera beranjak dari kasur dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian..

"Lucy, sudah selesai siap-siapnya? Kalau sudah, sini kebawah untuk makan" kata Layla.

"Sudah Ma, aku sedang turun."

"Papa sudah pergi ya Ma?"

"Sudah sayang."

* * *

_-Skip time-_

"Ma, Lucy pergi dulu ya." Pamit Lucy.

"Ya." Jawb Layla.

"Ittekimasu!" kata Lucy melesat pergi.

"Itterashai." kata sang ibunda tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bahagia di sekolah nak, di sekolah kamu sekarang, sekolah mama dulu..."

"Di Fairy Tail Academy"

At the school..

"Lu-chan!" Sambut sahabat Lucy, Levy McGarden.

"Levy-chan..?" kata Lucy setengah bertanya sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senang.

Lucy dan Levy adalah sahabat dari kecil, sejak mereka lahir mereka tetanggaan hingga berada di sekolah yang sama sejak TK di sekolah Fairy Tail Kids School.

"Akhirnya kita masuk SMP Fairy Tail, Lu-chan..!" Lagi-lagi ucap Levy dengan girang.

_#krririring_

Bel pun berbunyi, para siswa pun berkumpul dilapangan untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Setelah seleswi upacara sang kepala sekolah pun berpidato hal hal yang tidak ada pentingnya, Lucy tidak mendengarkan apa yang akan dilakukan karena dia sudah tau tradisi Fairy Tail setiap tahun ajaran baru akan dilaksanakan camping selama satu minggu mulai dari tk sampai sma. Tentu orang tua dari anak tk sampai kelas 3sd akan ikut walaupun mereka tidak tidur di kemah.

Murid murid pun diberikan istirahat selama 30 menit dan di tempelkan kelas di papan

Lucy pun ingin melihat jadwal kelas.

"Sting!" kata Lucy.

"Lama tak bertemu Lucy!" kata pria yang telah disebutkan namanya tadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau pindah lokasi sekolah lain?" Tanya Lucy pada Sting.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi disana, jadi aku kembali lagi ke sini."

Sting juga merupakan teman sekelas Lucy waktu TK tetapi ia pindah sewaktu akan ke SD karena keinginan ayahnya.

"Lucy, kita sekelas!" kata Sting senang

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Sting kita sekelas."

"Sting, Lu-chan, sepertinya kita sekelas!" kata Levy.

" Lucy kau mau duduk dengan ku?" kata Sting.

"Tidak, terima kasih Sting, aku akan duduk dengan Levy-chan."

Lucy sebenarnya sih tau bahwa Sting suka pada dirinya, walaupun ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

* * *

_Skip time, pulang sekolah_

Pada saat sampai rumah lucy pun mencari sang ibunda tercinta, tetapi ia hanya melihat sebuah pesan bahwa sang ibunda sedang belanja. Lucy pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia pun menyalakan tv dan begitu ia syoknya bahwa Natsu sang pujaan hati telah berpacaran dengan Lisana sang aktris. Lucy pun menangis dan hanya keluar untuk makan pada hari itu.

Lucy mencintai Natsu bahkan saat ia sedang masuk SD dan Natsu ada di kelas 1 SMA.

* * *

_FlashBack_

Lucy Pov

Aku menangis?

Ya, aku menangis karena tersesat saat berkemah dan berada di rombongan kelas 1 SMA, pada saat ituada seorang lelaki yang keren dan ganteng sekali, aku pun berenti bernangis.

"Adek, mengapa engkau menangis?"kata lelaki tersebut

"Aku tersesat, tadi aku bersama ibuku." kata Lucy

"Nama mu siapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Diapun membaca nametag yang aku pasang.

"Llluuuu..." baca Natsu.

"Nama mu susah sekal" lanjutnya pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Luce saja?"

Aku pun mengangguk.

Lalu aku pun bertanya " Natsu senpai tau ga dimana rombonganku?"

Natsu pun binggung dan berkata. "Dari mana kau tau nama ku?"

"Dari name tag."

"Oh iya lupa."

Dia pun mengantarkan aku kembali ke rombongan.

Orang tua ku mengucapkan trima kasih padanya.

Aku pun bertanya " Natsu senpai mau ga nanti nikah sama aku? Sebagai ganti kakak udah nolongin aku."

Natsu pun binggung di buatnya, setelah lama berpikir ia pun menjawab " ya lucy tapi kamu harus belajar yang rajin dulu."

Tiba tiba teman-teman Natsu pun datang.

"Cih Natsu dasar pedopil menerima cinta seorang anak kecil." yang aku liat di name tag nya namanya Gray.

"Diam kau icefreek, mau berantem, lagi pula itu anak orang kaya, lu mau dituntut bikin anak kecil nangis" kata Natsu

"Diam kau flame head" kata Gray

"Diam kalian!" kata orang yang bernama Erza.

_Flashback End_

Lucy pun menangis di kamar tanpa keluar untuk makan malam.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya_

"Lu-chan!" panggil Levy.

"Iya..." jawab Lucy lemas.

"Eh? Kenapa matamu merah?" Tanya Levy begitu ia mendapatkan Lucy dengan wajah pucat juga mata yang merah.

"Tidak kenapa-napa Levy-chan."

"Baiklah jika tidak ingin memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi. Lu-chan sudah siap camping."

"Sudah."

"Sepertinya kita akan berangkat Lu-chan. "

"Ayo."

Lucy dan Levy duduk bersama dengan Sting dan Rogue ada di depan mereka di bis yang akan menuju ke tempat camping segera, didalam bis mereka dibagikan roti dan air putih. Mereka bercanda canda di dalam bis dan malah bermain makn serta membuat gaduh sehingga sang wali kelas yang bernama Makarov Dreyar itu pun memerahi mereka.

Saat mereka sampai mereka dibagi kelompok untuk memasang tenda dan untuk tidur di tenda tersebut. Setelah itu diberikan waktu istirahat selama 1 jam untuk bersiap.

'semoga Natsu-senpai mengingat ku tahun ini' batin Lucy

Natsu selalu jadi panitia dari camping tetapi ia tidak pernah ingat Lucy selama itu.

Lucy pun berjalan jalan di area camping dan akhirnya ia sampai di dekat tenda panitia

"Lucy itukah kau?"

Lucy langsung menangis seketika suara tersebut di keluarkan oleh pemilik mulut tersebut.

"Lucy kau sudah besar sekarang, mengapa engkau menangis? "Kata pemilik suara tersebut.

"Lucy apakah kau ingat daku?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Natsu..."

**T**

**B**

**C**

To be continued

* * *

Yoroshiku minna, saya Yolbert, aniki dari author Himiki-chan. Mungkin tidak banyak yang mengenal saya karena saya sempat berhenti menjadi author.

Dari seorang author GrayLu, kini saya akan kembali memulai di pair NaLu. Alurnya mungkin terlalu cepat, gomennasai. Jangan lupa review ya.

.

.

**Review, onegai! **


End file.
